The present invention relates to a virtual hinge, and more particularly to a magnetic hinge having a virtual hinge axis.
A conventional physical hinge consists of a pair of hinge plates pivotably secured together by a hinge pin enabling movement of the hinge plates between first and second orientations relative to one another. For ease of reference, the first and second orientations are commonly referred to as “closed” and “open” orientations. In the closed orientation the first and second plates are generally parallel and at least partially overlapping, while in the open orientation the first and second plates are generally parallel and at least partially non-overlapping or (that is, the plates have been moved 180° relative to one another) or the plates are non-parallel (whether at right angles or non-right angles) relative to one another. While the conventional physical hinges typically perform well in a variety of different environments, they have not proven to be entirely satisfactory in particular environments for one or more of the following reasons:
1. The conventional physical hinge is either internally or externally hinged. When two structural components are externally hinged, the overall dimensions of the structural components (e.g., the hinge plates) must be increased to incorporate the physical hinge pin and also so that at least one edge of each structural component is at least partially wrapped around the common hinge pin; this is disadvantageous as it increases the size of the structure formed by the structural components. Where the hinge is internal (that is, disposed between the structural components when the hinge is in the closed orientation), some of the space between the structural components in the closed orientation must be sacrificed to allow for the volume occupied by the physical hinge pin. In other words, the conventional physical hinge either limits the compactness of the structure employing it or requires the a portion of the otherwise useable space within a structure be dedicated to the hinge pin.
2. The conventional physical hinge is not readily deconstructed—that is, in order to separate the hinge plates from one another, typically either the hinge pin must first be removed from the hinge or the edge portion of at least one of the hinge plates which at least partially wraps around the hinge pin must be stretched, broken or the like to enable its separation from the hinge pin. This is frequently an arduous and difficult operation, often as arduous and difficult as the reconstruction or reconstitution of the hinge subsequently when the same is desired. Thus the conventional physical hinge has hinge plates which are neither readily manually separable from one another nor readily manually joinable together (with the hinge pin), as desired.
3. The conventional mechanical hinge is by its nature neither monostable nor bistable—that is, it favors positioning of the hinge plates in neither the closed nor open orientations, as opposed to any of the intermediate orientations. While in many applications it is preferred that the hinge remain with the hinge plates in whatever orientation they were last left by the user, in other applications it is preferred that the hinge be biased to assume an open orientation, a closed orientation or either orientation. (The “open” orientation may be with the hinge plates either transverse to one another (that is, at 90° to one another) or parallel and substantially non-overlapping (that is, at 180° to one another)). It is typically necessary for the conventional mechanical hinge to employ a biasing element (or gravity) acting on at least one of the hinge plates if the hinge is to be monostable, (i.e., biased to a preferred orientation) or bistable (i.e., biased to one of two preferred orientations as opposed to an intermediate orientation therebetween).
4. The conventional physical hinge has a single constant pivot axis aligned with the physical hinge pin. For particular applications it may be preferred to have a hinge with a floating hinge axis—that is, a hinge axis which moves from one position to another as the plates move between the open and closed orientations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic or virtual hinge characterized by a virtual hinge axis.
Another object is to provide such a hinge wherein in one preferred embodiment there is no hinge pin either to increase the physical dimensions of the hinge or occupy space intermediate the hinge plates.
A further object is to provide such a hinge wherein in one preferred embodiment the hinge plates are readily manually separable to deconstruct the hinge and readily manually joinable to reconstitute the hinge.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a hinge wherein in one preferred embodiment the hinge is monostable or bistable.
It is another object to provide such a hinge wherein in one preferred embodiment the hinge axis relocates as the hinge plates move between the closed and open orientations.
It is a further object to provide various devices which may profitably incorporate such a hinge.